


Purring in Perpetuity

by sarcasm_and_sabres



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_and_sabres/pseuds/sarcasm_and_sabres
Summary: Tito's never been able to say no to Mat's smile, not even when Mat ends up bringing home a kitten with no warning.





	Purring in Perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Charley's fault, for the record. 
> 
> If you found this by searching yourself, please don't read it. This is fictional and intended solely for personal entertainment.

“I’m home!” Tito yells to Mat as he lets the apartment door slam shut behind him. 

“In the living room!” Mat calls back. Tito hangs up his coat and puts both his and Mat’s shoes away before detouring into the kitchen for an apple. For an optional skate, practice had kicked his ass today.

“Did you go out somewhere?” he calls to Mat in the other room as he washes the apple. Mat’s supposed to be at home resting his sprained knee, not running around the city.

“Maybe,” he hears Mat say sheepishly, and when he gets into the living room Mat is sprawled on the floor, crutches leaning against the couch several feet away, and Tito opens his mouth to berate Mat when he spots the kitten.

It’s tiny, small enough that Mat could probably hide it from view completely just by putting both hands over it. Disproportionately large green eyes stare at Tito like he’s the weirdest thing to exist, and Tito stands there gaping.

“You have...a cat,” he finally manages.

“One of the neighbors knocked—the ones with the sweet little boy—and he wanted to know if I’d come meet his cat’s kittens. I said yes, obviously, and then accidentally came back home with a cat,” Mat explains, scratching at the cat’s ears all the while. “She’s very friendly. About five months old.”

Tito sinks down onto the couch, using a Herculean amount of effort to not sigh and drop his head into his hands. 

“Mat, we’re away half the time, we can’t have a cat.”

“The neighbors said they’d look in on her, and anyways there are special food units we can buy for that purpose. Also I’ll be home for the next road trip so we don’t have to worry about her being alone right away.”

“Mat...” Tito says, and Mat’s smile finally fades.

“If you really don’t want her, I can go give her back. I know I shouldn’t have taken her without asking you anyways, I’m sorry. You know I’m incapable of saying no to children.”

Tito does know that. Mat has zero defenses against puppy dog eyes from children under the age of twelve, which is going to be a problem if the two of them ever have kids. But for now, a kitten’s not exactly a bad thing to end up with.

“No, let’s keep her.” Tito gets off the couch and sits down on the floor next to Mat, leaning in to kiss Mat’s forehead. Mat might not be able to say no to kids with pleading looks, but Tito’s never been able to say no to Mat’s smile. He reaches out to gently stroke the kitten’s back. “What do you want to call her?”

“I dunno.” Mat smiles up at Tito, eyes bright. “I think you should get to choose, since I kind of sprung this on you with no warning.”

“Well—“ The kitten apparently gets tired of lying on Mat’s chest and meows loudly, jumping onto the floor and sprinting across the room into the kitchen. Mat and Tito both start laughing, and Mat sits up, leaning into Tito. 

“She’s got some energy. She’s been alternating between cuddling and sprinting for the past hour,” Mat says.

“Maybe we should call her Puck,” Tito suggests. Mat snorts. “What? She’s small, she’s black, she’s fast. It makes sense.”

“I guess it’s not a terrible name,” Mat concedes. “Also, we need to go shopping for stuff for her. We’ve got a little food and a litter box on loan but that’s about it.”

“Lunch first,” Tito says, getting to his feet and offering Mat a hand up. He helps Mat over to his crutches before turning to go to the kitchen. 

“I was gonna cook, but I got a little distracted,” Mat admits, hobbling into the kitchen after Tito. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Tito says, turning to kiss Mat. “I’m sure it’s hard to cook while you’re injured anyways, it’s fine.”

“Well, I’ll have to figure out how to do it when you’re gone anyways.” Mat sits down at the kitchen table, propping his bad leg up on a spare chair and pulling out his phone. “Okay, so we’ll need food bowls, kitten food, litter and a litter box...”

While Mat plans to himself, Tito bustles through the kitchen. They’re a little low on groceries, he should probably pick some up when they’re out buying cat stuff today. It’d be so much easier if Mat hadn’t injured his right leg so he could still drive. But in the meantime, Tito has enough ingredients to make chicken quesadillas for lunch. Maybe they’ll order out for dinner.

\---

“Bon appétit,” Tito says, sliding a plate across the table to Mat. 

“Merci,” Mat says, lifting Puck off the table where she’d been lounging. “I think we should not let her on the table when we’re eating, and not let her on the food prep areas.”

“Yeah, that works for me. Not that you use the food prep areas, anyways.” Tito lifts a shoulder in a shrug. He’d grown up with dogs, not cats. Puck is admittedly adorable, but Tito has no idea what to do to take care of her. He doesn’t mind too much that Mat’s going to be running point on taking care of her while he’s recovering.

“How was practice today?” Mat asks. “I miss the guys.”

“I mean, you could’ve come today and hung out. I did offer to drive you.”

“C’mon, you’ve been injured, you know how much it sucks to sit on the bench and watch as your teammates skate while you can’t even fucking walk around,” Mat says, ending his sentence with a glare at the crutches leaning against the table. “I’ll be rehabbing back with you guys once you’re back from the road trip, hopefully.”

“So just another week,” Tito says, nudging Mat’s good leg with his foot. “You’ll be playing again in no time. Also, you need to actually eat or I’m going to steal your food.”

“You can have it.” Mat pushes the remainder of his food over to Tito with a frown. “I’m not really hungry. Haven’t been doing enough to be hungry.”

“You still gotta eat. It’s not that much food.”

“Whatever,” Mat mutters, but he does start eating again. Tito busies himself with clearing his place and starting to load the dishwasher so it doesn’t look like he’s just sitting there watching Mat eat. “Ready to go?”

Tito turns back to his boyfriend, gratified to see that he’s actually finished his lunch. He kisses Mat on the cheek as he takes his plate across the kitchen. 

“Do I need to have someone check in on you while we’re gone to make sure you’re eating?” he asks, trying to make it sound like he’s joking. He wishes he was. 

“It’s my leg that’s injured, not my ability to eat.” Mat’s tone is bordering on snappish, but Tito doesn’t mind. Mat’s never done well with being hurt or with people caring too much about his well-being. “You’ll be gone just a week. And besides, I’ve got Puck to keep me company now.”

“True.” Tito knows better than to try to help Mat up, so he just goes for his phone and keys. “You know where we’re heading?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple pet stores on my list. I’ll navigate if you’ll drive?”

“Well, I’m certainly not letting you drive,” Tito jokes back, the weight in his chest lightening somewhat. If Mat’s joking like that, he’s probably trying to apologize without actually having to say it. 

“Hey,” Mat says softly when they’re sitting in the car. He leans over to give Tito a light kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Tito says. 

“I know. I love you too. I’m sorry I’m being such a pain in the ass.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to be pissed when you’re injured. I’m just sorry you’re going to be stuck alone.”

Tito glances over at Mat when he stops at a light, surprised to see a smile on Mat’s face.

“I’ll be home hanging out with a cute kitty while you guys will be doing the hard work.” Mat shrugs. “I’ve got plenty more time to play hockey, eh? What’s a few games in the grand scheme of things?”

It’s certainly a turnaround from the past couple of days, when Mat had been visibly upset about having to stay home through the road trip. Tito’s not sure if it’s because of Puck or because Mat’s trying to make him feel better, but he’s glad to see it. And hopefully it’s more Puck than the latter. 

\---

A couple of hours later, car laden with cat food, toys, furniture, and other things Mat claimed were essential, Tito drives them home. He’d picked up enough food for Mat for the road trip, and Mat seems anxious to get back to Puck. That or his leg’s hurting again.

Judging by the way Mat tosses his crutches aside and immediately sits on the floor to greet Puck, Tito thinks his knee’s feeling okay.

“So I guess I get to put all of this away while you sit there petting a cat, eh?” Tito grumbles. “You are literally the worst boyfriend.”

“You’re the best!” Mat calls after him as Tito starts carrying stuff into the kitchen. 

\---

Tito does have to pack for the road trip, but once he’s done with that there’s nothing more he needs to do before leaving tomorrow.

“All set?” Mat asks him from where he’s sitting on the couch with Puck curled up on his lap. She finally seems exhausted, and Tito’s more than a little relieved to see it after Mat’s been playing with her all day. An energetic cat will be nice, but one with absolutely endless energy maybe less so. 

“Yeah.” Tito plunks down next to Mat, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re sure you’ve got everything you need for the next week?”

“I’ll be fine, bud, I promise,” Mat says, an amused smile playing over his features. “And it’s not like I’m spending a week alone in the middle of a forest, I’m in a somewhat large metropolitan area, eh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tito scratches at Puck’s ears like he’d seen Mat do earlier. She blinks up at him, starts purring, and closes her eyes again.

“Worrywart,” Mat teases gently. “What do you wanna do the rest of today?”

“Well—“ Tito grins, lifting his eyebrows, and Mat delivers a sharp elbow to his gut. “Fine, fine. What do you wanna play?”

“I’m fine with whatever,” Mat says, stroking Puck’s back. 

They spend the afternoon working their way through their video game collection, Puck alternating between Mat’s lap and Tito’s. 

Tito warms up to Puck quickly, enjoying having a little bundle of fur around. And Mat certainly seems happier and more relaxed with a fluffball on his lap.

\---

“You leaving?” Mat mutters the next morning when Tito’s alarm goes off. Tito goes to respond, but there’s something warm and furry on his face before he can say anything.

“Mmph,” he says through the cat sitting on his head. 

He hears Mat laughing quietly from next to him, then there’s a loud meow as Puck gets lifted off of him.

“Morning, Beau,” Mat says, kissing his cheek. “You off?”

“In about an hour, yeah,” Tito says, resisting a groan. He doesn’t want to leave his bed. 

“Go shower, I’ll make breakfast and feed Puck.” Mat ruffles his hair and smiles, then there’s the familiar thunking of his crutches. 

Tito mutters petulantly into the cold left behind in the bed, but hauls himself up. He can nap on the plane, he just has to get there first. 

\---

“Have fun, play hard,” Mat says, kissing Tito at the kitchen table. “We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you guys too.” Tito shoulders his bag and leans in for one last kiss. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m only a phone call away.”

“Yes, mother.” Mat rolls his eyes. “Go before you’re late, I’ll be fine. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Tito squeezes his hand once and bends down to kiss Puck on the forehead. He doesn’t want to leave, but he can’t be late. 

\---

“How’re you holding up?” Ebs nudges his leg, dropping into the seat next to him on the plane.

“Good. Tired. Looking forward to getting some sleep on the flight.”

Ebs doesn’t take the very obvious hint, just leans further into Tito’s space.

“Yeah? And how’re you doing with Mat being at home?”

“What, are you my mother now?” Tito asks, tone maybe crossing the line into a bit snappish. “I’m fine, Mat’s fine. He’ll spend the week snapping me pictures of Puck and trying to make it seem like I got the short end of the stick.”

Ebs squints at him, something like judgment in his eyes. “He’s going to send you pictures of a puck?”

“No, of our cat. Her name’s Puck.”

Tito pulls out his phone, turning it on so Ebs can see his lock screen, which he’d changed last night to a picture of Puck curled up on Mat’s shoulder.

“Oh.” Ebs stares for a few seconds. “I didn’t know you guys had a cat?”

“She’s a recent addition. As in, yesterday. She’s sweet and she’ll be good company for Mat.”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess. Whatever works for you two.” Ebs clearly is holding back the urge to chirp the hell out of them for whatever reason, and Tito’s not sure why, but he’s certainly not going to complain. 

“I’m glad I got your seal of approval, mother dearest. Now can I get approved to take a nap?”

“Yeah, yeah, get your beauty sleep, dream of your beau and your cat.”

“No, I’m Beau. Barzy’s my boyfriend. You sure you’re not the one needing some sleep?” Tito chirps.

He gets a whack on the shoulder in response and Ebs moving across the aisle. 

“Worst teammate. I swear, the two of you are insufferable.”

Tito just grins to himself and burrows into Mat’s sweatshirt, already ready for a break from his teammates.

\---

Tito and Mat aren’t codependent, really they’re not. They’re just best friends and boyfriends and they really like spending time together. Which doesn’t make them codependent, but it does mean that Tito feels a little lost going through his pregame routine and warmups without Mat there.

Anders skates up to him during warmups, checking Tito gently with his shoulder.

“You good, man?”

“Of course I am,” Tito says quickly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just thought you might be missing your partner in crime. Which would be fine, you know.”

“Yes, I know. And I miss him but I’m also good. I can play hockey without Mat.”

“I know you can,” Anders says. “Just keeping an eye out for you. If you need to talk, you know I’m always here.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it,” Tito says. When Anders finally skates off, Tito resists the urge to groan and lie face down on the ice. Mat’s never allowed to get injured again if this is how it’s going to be.

\---

“Hey!” Mat’s face, though pixelated, is a more than welcome sight after the game. Tito relaxes back into the pillows and smiles. “That was a gorgeous goal in the second. Pucky enjoyed it.”

“Oh, Pucky did, eh?”

“I thought it was just alright,” Mat says, but his familiar impish grin is spread across his face. “You guys looked really good out there tonight.”

“Be even better when you’re back. We miss you.”

“We’ll especially look better when I’m back.” Mat winks in the least subtle move Tito’s ever seen, then yelps when a little black paw comes up and swats at his eyebrow.

“How is our little demon?” Tito asks.

“She’s good, she’s good,” Mat says, lifting Puck up so Tito can see her. “I may have ordered a leash and harness for her so we can take her on walks. It’ll totally help when I’m a little further into rehabbing my knee.”

“Oh, that’s why, of course,” Tito says around a yawn, though the image of Mat walking Puck is both amusing and surprisingly endearing. “We’re going to be those New York hipster bros who walk their cat, eh?”

“Yep. And you’re gonna love it.” Mat smiles, but his words sound significantly more like a threat. Tito can’t wait to get home and take him up on it.

“You cook for yourself alright today?” Tito asks, fully anticipating the eyeroll he’s going to get in response. Mat doesn’t disappoint. 

“Yes. Puck and I both ate like royalty. No need to be a mother hen from halfway across the country,” Mat says, though there’s no bite to his words. “You look tired, though, and I saw you take a couple of hard hits in the third.”

“Eh, maybe a little tired,” Tito allows. “I’d much rather stay up and talk to you.”

“I’ll still be here tomorrow, doofus. Get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Mat says, smiling softly at him from his laptop screen. Tito misses him as soon as he ends the call, and rolls over to turn off the lamp. The road trip will go by faster than he expects, he knows, and then he’ll get to be home again with his boyfriend and their kitten.


End file.
